The Eclipse of Dreams
by Silent Steel
Summary: A happy, if demented, little romantic series I wrote while still in high school. Yes, I am insane.
1. Dreaming Of You

A rather old, semi-OOC fic, by now I'm a bit embarressed by it. I don't own Slayers, although once I did want to.  
  
##@##  
  
  
He turns in his sleep, one of the rare times I see him asleep. I wonder what he dreams of . . . does he dream about the rest of us? Gourry, Xeros, Amelia, . . . me? Occaisionally, I've been able to tell a bit of what he's dreaming . . . a muttered word, an expression upon his face.   
  
He's so distant during the day, rarely smiling, with an even more rare laugh . . . so easily embarressed. So many times I want to hold him, kiss him, and yet I know doing these things will drive him farther from me. When all I want is to be closer . . . It hurts so much, to be this far, yet walking side by side. This close, yet unable to touch him.   
  
In my dreams, he's with me, sharing the wonder I find in the world, letting me hold him. Loving me as much as I love him. Sometimes I dream of children with my hair and his eyes. I pray each night, that somehow, some way, I can make these dreams come true. And each night, I feel like crying, nothing's changed. I feel so alone . . .   
  
It's strange, how those little things that used to annoy me, the way he slurps his coffee when he especially enjoys the blend, his habit of sharpening his sword before going to bed, his surliness in the morning, his refusal to let me have any of that vodka he's got stashed in his cape (I've nipped some every now and then), the faint scrape of his thumb over his knuckles when he's thinking . . . they no longer annoy me. They are a part of him, part of who he is.   
  
"Lina? It's my turn to take watch." I jump, startled. I hope Gourry didn't notice, as I quickly slap my normal devil-may care attitude in place.   
  
"Sure Gourry, just don't fall asleep, ok?"   
  
"Sure, Lina." Gourry looks out into the night, dopey happy-go-lucky smile on his face.   
  
I settle down, wrapping my cape around me as I settle into a position where I can still watch . . . such a beautiful, wonderful man. He smiles in his sleep . . . he looks so happy. Is he dreaming of before his change? Is it good memories of the travels we've all done together? Is he dreaming of tormenting Xeros? Finally getting that fruitcake out of his life? Finally getting Amelia out of his life?   
  
Maybe he doesn't really want anything to do with me . .. . No, that can't be true! Otherwise, why would he have stayed with us so long . . . wouldn't he?   
  
. . . wouldn't he? Oh Ceipheed, will I ever have a chance to tell him how I feel?   
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Xeros sighed, taking in the emotions drifting in the wind. Poor Lina-chan. He knew that if Lina remained this unhappy, her great-grandmother would notice. And she would demand that something be done.   
  
Xeros decided that his own wishes would best be set aside, to work on the problem now lying before him. However he may wish otherwise, he was well aware Lina would never love him anywhere near as much as she loved Stone Boy. He glared at Stone Boy, noticing the happy look on the chimera's face. Wait a minute, he was saying something . . .   
  
"Lina . . . beloved . . . "   
  
Xeros grinned, leaning back. Maybe this wouldn't be as difficult as he previously thought. And loads of fun to watch! 


	2. Dreaming On The Beach

##@##  
  
  
It was not going well. Nearly a month of being in the matchmaking business, and all he had done was drive them a little further apart at times. Xeros growled faintly, taking a savage bite out of his hamburger. He glowered down at the rest of the gang from his perch in a tree nearby. Zel was managing the barbeque, Lina was wolfing down a burger while on the beach, Amelia was sunbathing, and Gourry was eating burgers as fast as Zel was cooking them.   
  
"You would think staying in one place for a while would help, but nooo! They have to get stubborn and insist on not saying anything!" Xeros slouched back against the tree trunk, taking another bite of burger.   
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I wonder if he knows how cute he looks in that sleeveless top of his? So attractive . . . I'm beginning to think some of his charm is that he doesn't know how wonderful he looks. I think Amelia agrees with me, she's been gushing about how gorgeous he is for the past half hour. I can't help but feel a little jealous of her. She's so free in her emotions, easily able to tell him how handsome he is to her . . .   
  
Does he think I am attractive? Does he even notice that I look different? I had picked out this suit because the blue matches his eyes . . . For being a one piece, this suit is much skimpier that I'd normally wear . . . I was hoping he would notice me better in it. But all he did was blush, say I looked quite pretty, and hasn't said a word since. It's been nearly a month since we've come here, and I've made absolutely no progress. I'm beginning to think he's avoiding me . . . Is he avoiding me? Even the thought he might be hurts, making me feel so hollow inside, so alone.   
  
"Miss Lina? Are you all right?" Amelia's voice from less than a foot away makes me jump, startled. "Oh, I'm all right, just starting to get a headache. I'm gonna go head for my room, ok?"   
  
I don't think my act completely fooled her, but she doesn't say anything as I head back inside. I don't know if I can keep my emotions hidden for much longer . . . . Oh Zelgadis . . . Why can't I just tell you how I feel . . . ?   
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Xeros frowned, clearly able to hear Lina's sobs from the other side of her bedroom door. He phased back outside, thinking. And was nearly walked over as Amelia headed inside, a determined look on her face. Hmm, this could be of use. Making himself invisible, Xeros followed quietly behind Amelia. 


	3. Dreaming Of The Past

##@##  
  
  
The knock on my door interrupts my tears. I don't want anyone to know how much I've fallen apart. I'm supposed to be stronger than this.   
  
"Who is it?" There, my voice sounds steady . . . . much steadier than I feel. But the door opens, whoever it is behind it not waiting for an answer . . . Amelia.   
  
"M-miss Lina?" She sounds shocked. I know I look aweful, my eyes red and swollen from crying, my face pale from emotion.   
  
"Go away, Amelia." Is that me? Do I really sound that vulnerable? I look away from her, I don't want to see her pity.   
  
Amelia is suddenly next to me, hugging me, comforting me. "It'll be ok . . . it'll be all right." A hug . . . oh gods, how I have been needing one. Her kindness breaks the last barrier within me, and I am crying my heart out on her shoulder. She holds me like my sister used to, letting my tears flow until all I have left are a few watery hiccups.   
  
Where did the little fool go? The justic-spouting klutz that can be so annoying and endearing at the same time? I think I see why so many of the people of Seyruun loved their queen so much, if Amelia has even an ounce of her mother's personality.   
  
"Care to tell me what's wrong?" How so wise, so young? I give her a weak smile as she uses a hand towel to wipe the tears off my face. "Where's the klutz?"   
  
Amelia gave me a wry, somewhat self-mocking smile. "I'm not a complete klutz! I know I act very childish at times, but hey, I'm still a kid. It's just that many of the castle maids found me to be a good listener, when it came to their heartbreaks. That's whats wrong, isn't it?"   
  
"Yes . . . " It feels so good to simply tell her, to have someone know why I've been coming apart. I feel as if some undefined weight has left my shoulders. Like when my sister was still there for me . . .   
  
Amelia's sigh is soft, almost unheard. "I love him too, you know. And now I'm going to do something I never thought I would be doing."   
  
"What's that?"   
  
Amelia placed her hands on my shoulders, gently pushing to get me to lay down. She began tucking me in, adding a warmed cloth at my stomach. My perception grew fuzzy as the warmth worked to relax me. "Helping another woman win him."   
  
She placed a damp, cool towel over my forehead and eyes, easing the ache in them. Between warm tummy and cool head, I was soon asleep . . . .   
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Well now, we have our work cut out for us, don't we?" Xeros smirked as Amelia spun around with a muffled shriek of surprise. "Don't sneak up on me like that!"   
  
"All issues of sneaking aside, how is she doing?" Amelia looked at Xeros, her mistrust showing clearly. "Come, come, I'm not about to harm her. Indeed, I'd rather rip my arm off first."   
  
Xeros caught Amelia's chin in his hand, tilting her head so that she had to look in his eyes. "Indeed, I wish to grant Lina her deepest dream."   
  
Amelia bit her lip nervously, then spoke. "She's rather shaken up. She'll feel better in the morning when she wakes up, but the whole situation is tearing her apart."   
  
A dark smile crossed Xeros's face. "We'll have to try our hardest to get these two together then, won't we?" 


	4. Dreaming Of Flowers

##@##  
  
  
"Are you sure this is going to work?" I look at the dress skeptically, fingering one of the thin straps that keep it from falling off me. I've never worn anything this revealing before ... not even for that false wedding with whatever-his-name-was. It was lovely, and would seem to cover more than it did, because of all the transparent layers . . .   
  
"It looks wonderful on you, Miss Lina! And with how hot it is here, it's perfect!" I looked at myself in the mirror. It did look nice . . . and deep reds and blues always have looked good on me . . . Maybe Zel would like it . . . "All right, Amelia, I'll wear it."   
  
She clapped her hands and grinned at me, very happy. I found myself just hoping tonight would go well for her sake ... I wonder why she wanted to have a party tonight? It's just the few of us here . . . oh well, it should help cheer me up. And the rose garden should be fun.   
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Xeros glowered at Zelgadis's retreating back. Holding up his part of the plan was becoming only more difficult because of the Chimera's stubbornness. Ok, time for Plan B. Otherwise known as the make-the-chimera-screaming-mad-so-that-he-would-chase-me Plan.   
  
First step: Apply staff to back of chimera's head while said staff is going at a speed of twenty miles per hour.   
  
"OW!" With a snarled growl, Zelgadis continued on his way deeper into the jungle. Xeros frowned.   
  
Second step: Introduce creme pie to chimera's face.   
  
SPLUT Zelgadis stopped dead in his tracks and scraped the pie of his face. By his expression, he was not happy. "You. Die."   
  
Now under threat of death, Xeros began running towards the meeting place, happily noting that Zel was following close behind with various sharp pointy implements of death. Hopefully Zel liked roses. 


	5. Dreaming Of Roses

##@##  
  
  
Ok ... this wasn't quite working. Neither Lina nor Amelia had shown up at the meeting spot, and there were only so many times Xeros could lead Zel through it before the chimera got suspicious. That and the rosebushes were begining to show signs of wear and tear. New tactic!   
  
Step one: trip chimera into fountain.   
  
Xeros headed in the direction of the fountain, and less than twenty feet from, dropped to the ground and used his body to trip Zel. Zel went flying into the fountain. At the cost of some rather pleasant bodily pain, step one was acheived. Problem was, the chimera was now swearing, trying to pull himself out of the deep fountain and slipping on the sides.   
  
Step two: knock out chimera with repeated application of staff to back of chimera's head.   
  
A quick teleport took care of applying step two, albeit Xeros had to catch Zel to keep him from drowning.   
  
Step three: make sure chimera is presentable   
  
"That's going to be a problem ... Really, Zel-kun, where do you buy those clothes, the worst second-hand peddler of Sairaag?" Xeros tugged thoughtfully on the plain white sleeve of Zel's shirt. A thoughtful look passed over Xeros's face, quickly followed by a wicked grin. "I know just what to put you in!"   
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It is lovely here ... the varied of scents of the roses drifting in the air, the glow of the flowers in the light of the lanterns ... Zel would like this. Even now, he keeps coming into my thoughts ... I wonder if he thinks of me ...   
  
"Miss Lina? I heard there was a fountain that grants wishes here!" Amelia chirped, tugging on my arm.   
  
I admit, that made me curious. Maybe it could grant my wish ... "Why don't we go look for it?"   
  
Maybe it'll grant my wish ... I hope it does ... Amelia's hand upon my arm jarred me from my thoughts. Why does she look so serious?   
  
"Miss Lina, the fountain won't work unless you're wearing one of the roses!" She gave me a stern look. "And you can't pick it with your eyes open, it has to be a surprise!"   
  
Such silliness for a simple fountain ... why not, I'll do it. I close my eyes and reach for a rose. If my hand get's scratched, it'll be easy to heal. That's strange ... the stem feels smooth ... it broke! Just a light pull, and it broke! Amelia's fingers, pulling the rose from my hand and fastening it in my hair. Her smile when I opened my eyes. And her frown when I reached up to pull the rose out so I can look at it. "No! The charm won't work if you look at the rose!"   
  
"This is stupid ... What the heck, can't harm to go along."   
  
With shared grins, both of us set off to find the fountain. 


	6. Dreaming By The Water

##@##  
  
  
Xeros grinned, surveying his handiwork. Zel was now dressed in black velvet pants tight enough to reveal there was nothing on underneath, deep brown boots, and a loose-fitting poet's shirt with the front untied. Whistling cheerfully, Xeros dragged Zel to the side of the fountain, laying him out on the edge.   
  
"Well now, don't we look nice. Still missing something ... ah-ha!"   
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Where'd Amelia go? The last I knew, she was right behind me. Oh well, I'll find her eventually. After all, there's only oh so many places you can go in here .... oh my ....Zelgadis ....Did that nervous giggle come from me? He's asleep ... and oh my, he looks good! Ripping that shirt off him is very, very tempting ... someone hit him! I can see the lumps on his head as I move him off the edge of the fountain, pillowing his head on my lap. I never was very good a white magic, I hope it works ... it did! He's waking up!   
  
"Lina?" I smile at him, feeling happiness well up inside me. He'll be fine, I don't have to worry, he's here with me .... The words slip from me, unbidden, hopeful. "I love you, Zel."   
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Xeros and Amelia peered out upon the couple from their hiding spot behind some bushes. They share gleeful grins when Zel kisses Lina, then gets knocked over by her enthusiastic response. The two conspirators sneak off, giving each other high fives once safely out of hearing distance.   
  
"It worked!" Amelia crowed, doing a mad little dance on a mushroom. The mushroom didn't survive, utterly flattened by the princess's enthusiasm. "Mr. Xeros, it worked!"   
  
"Indeed it did." Xeros had a rather goofy grin on his face. "And it was quite fun ... " His voice trailed off, and a thoughtful look appeared on his face.   
  
Amelia noticed this. "Mr. Xeros? What are you thinking?" She looked where he was gazing. "Why are you looking at Miss Sylpheel and Mr. Gourry?" 


	7. Fantasy Of Swords

##@##  
  
Oh Gourry-sama . . . why did it have to be you?   
  
Out of all the men I've met, why did it have to be you that I fell in love with? But you were so sweet and kind, so honest and brave ... . I know you're not that smart, but you're so nice to me ... I missed you, when you left Sairaag. You're in my dreams, am I in yours? Did you miss me? I've tried all I can think of, except saying the words outright. And you tend to not notice at all. Oh dear.   
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Amelia piped in nervously, looking out over the shadowy lawn surround the hut she and Xeros were attempting to break into.   
  
"Come now, do you expect Gourry to pick up that Sylpheel loves him without any prodding?" Xeros replied calmly, prying another bar from the window and dropping it to the grass with a quiet thud. The next bar didn't land with a thud, but a thunk, and the princess slapped her hand over her mouth to stifle her yelp of pain.   
  
Xeros chuckled silently, feeling Amelia's silent fury rise in the flower-scented air. However, the bar to the head had not been planned, and was simple happenstance. He had plotted out a fairly simple way of getting Gourry to notice Sylpheel in areas other than her cooking.   
  
Step 1: Retrieve her diary.   
  
Amelia squirmed through the small hole, squeaking once when Xeros pushed on an indelicate spot trying to shove her through. Him impatience showed as he fidgeted while she looked around the room.   
  
Xeros jumped when Amelia's hand suddenly thrust out of the room, the diary clenched between her fingers. "Ah, good."   
  
Step 2: Plant the diary where Gourry will notice it.   
  
Amelia gave a yelp of pain when Xeros yanked her out of the room by her arm. Ignoring that, he darted across the lawn, dragging her along behind him and not listening to her swearing. All of the men had voted to take individual cottages on the far side of the lawn over rooms in the main building. Gourry's was easy to find, as he was the one snoring the loudest. Zel still had his lights on, and Xeros made a mental note to check on that.   
  
Amelia peered into the room as Xeros worked on removing bars again. "What a mess!"   
  
Xeros paused in his work to take a look inside. " ... you're definitely right. Ugh, what is that?"   
  
"I think it's the barbequed pig we had when we arrived ... of course, it's hard to tell from just the bones. Especially when they're covered in mold, yuck!"   
  
"I think that mold's starting to evolve into a sentient life form."   
  
"And just what are you two doing?"   
  
Lina's voice came from behind them, causing them both to turn around. And stare in shock, in Amelia's case. Lina was leaning on the sill of one of the windows in Zel's cottage, wrapped in a sheet and nothing else.   
  
"M-miss Lina! Just what have you been doing?!" Amelia stuttered out before Xeros clapped a hand over her mouth. His comment was along far different lines, and made Lina blush a bit. "I wouldn't have thought that would be posssible, after all, he does have a skin of stone."   
  
"Just goes to show what you know. Where there's a will, there's a way." Lina snapped back, still blushing a bit even though her expression was cheerful. Her face grew solemn, although the blush still on her cheeks marred the expression somewhat. "Now, just what were you two - ulp!"   
  
The blush grew even redder, and Lina swatted at someone behind her, presumably Zel. "Not now!"   
  
Zel's low chuckle could be heard quite clearly as Lina was yanked away from the window. The murmur of Lina and Zel's voices drifted easily in the night air. Xeros rather prudishly covered Amelia's ears when he figured out just what the two were talking about. He leaned over to look Amelia in the eyes, being careful to not uncover her ears. "Shall we call this a botch?"   
  
Amelia nodded rapidly, wanting nothing other than to get out of there. In mutual agreement, both scurried off to their respective room or cottage. 


	8. Fantasy In White

##@##  
  
Would you like how I look in this dress, Gourry-sama? .... Would you even notice? I don't know. Amelia is tugging at my sleeve, trying to get me to turn around so that she can fiddle with the hem.   
  
"There, all done!" She smiles up at me, beckoning me over to the mirror. Oh my ...   
  
"I look like I belong in a fairy tale!" The dress is stunning, thin enough to be comfortable in the heat of the area, but modest enough that I'm comfortable wearing it. Amelia smiles proudly, giving her victory sign. I admit, she's quite cute, even though occaisionally annoying at times.   
  
A series of clangs outside the window catch our attention. Being careful to not snag or rip the fabric, I step to the window. Gourry-sama and Zel-sama are sparring, while Miss Lina watches. There was a time when I thought she was stealing Gourry-sama from me, but now I know it's his own sense of loyalty, that keeps him by her side. It was a surprise, her affection for Zel-sama. He's such a cold, pragmatical person ... but I suppose I would be as well if people treated me like they treat him. He's warmed up so much, since they found each other. Even now, when Zel-sama and Gourry-sama take a break, she's the only one I've ever seen make him laugh ... other than that time Amelia got beaned in the face with the raquetball.   
  
Miss Lina's kissing Zel-sama right now, and Amelia doesn't seem the least bit jealous, which surprises me. "Miss Amelia?"   
  
I guess she notices my surprise, for she gives me a wry grin. "I'm not jealous anymore, seeing how happy Miss Lina makes him. He's loved her for a very long time."   
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Xeros skulked along, Sylpheel's diary in hand, watching the sparring match. "Just how in the nine hells am I going to get him to read this?"   
  
He frowned, thinking on the problem. And nearly got beaned with a golf ball from the nearby golf course. Swearing under his breath, he picked it up and threw it back .... into one of the sandpits, where it was stolen by an insane groundhog. Xeros turned his attention back to the problem of getting Gourry to read the diary. 


	9. Fantasy Of Honor

##@##  
  
Oh Gourry-sama ... you look so handsome in that outfit ... and your dinner manners are atrocious.   
  
Sigh ... Miss Lina's slowed down, why can't you? But then, you do show such appreciation of good food! I feel a silly giggle try to escape me, and choke it down. It would be quite unladylike to giggle into my wine cup.   
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Xeros fumed silently, watching the others eat dinner while he perched in a tree overhanging the patio. This wasn't working. Not only had he not found a way to get Gourry to read the diary, that damned groundhog had been following him everywhere. It was currently chittering at Xeros from it's position in the punchbowl below him. Xeros had a sneaking suspicion that someone other than himself spiked the punch, because the groundhog was acting quite tipsy right now.   
  
"Now, how to get the moron to read this ..."   
  
The groundhog fell out of the punchbowl, somehow managing to knock over not only the bowl, but the entire stack of cups nearby. Xeros quickly teleported away, not wanting to draw attention. "Stupid groundhog."   
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I wonder if the creature is ok ... it disappeared soon after knocking over the punchbowl ... I wonder why it was in the punchbowl in the first place ... Oh well.   
  
"Miss Sylpheel?" Oh! Gourry-sama ...   
  
"I'm all right, Gourry-sama, just a little startled." Am I blushing? ... I don't know, I feel so warm all over.   
  
"That's good. I wouldn't know what to do if you were hurt!" You are a moron, Gourry-sama ... but at least you're a honest one. Your honesty is one of the reasons why I love you ... I swallow to steel my nerve ... Maybe ...   
  
"Gourry-sama, will you escort me to the flower garden?"   
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
They were heading for the flower garden! Xeros stifled a maniacal giggle with a frown. That groundhog was beginning to drive him nuts! First the thing ruined several good chances at getting Gourry to read the diary by simply doing something that would draw attention to Xeros, and now it was following him around continually!   
  
Growling, Xeros set off to follow Sylpheel and Gourry, occaisionally kicking his leg in an effort to shake the groundhog off. 


	10. Fantasy Of Trust

##@##  
  
There they go ... Sylpheel was in the fountain area while Gourry was outside. With a resigned snort, Xeros aimed, then dropped the book on Gourry's head. And teleported out before Gourry could notice him, but more importantly, before that damn groundhog could find him.   
  
"OW! Huh?" Gourry picked up the book, looking at it curiously. He flipped open to a few pages in to find out what it was about. And blushed. "... dreams about that? Well, in any case, I should give it back to her."   
  
His goal decided, Gourry got up, and walked after Sylpheel. Meanwhile, Xeros was trying to spear the groundhog with a lightning rod. Both of them were enjoying the effort, as Xeros got to work of frustration, and the groundhog was getting to play.   
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Sylpheel?" I jump slightly, hearing his voice behind me. Why does he always make me feel so nervous, so unfledged? He's got a book in his hands ... oh no! It's my diary! Did he read it?! I can't keep from showing my embarres sment and shame as he holds the book out to me.   
  
"I think this is yours ... are you all right?"   
  
"Did you ... did you read any of it ...?"   
  
"Only a little ... I didn't know you had dreams about that though ..."   
  
He read about my dreams of him! I have to - I have to go! I know every emotion I feel is clear upon my face ... what must he think of me, to have such shamless dreams?   
  
"Normally I just dream about food, but I didn't know people dreamed about preparing it."   
  
What ... ? "Just which section did you read, Gourry-sama?"   
  
"A few pages from the beginning ... why, is there something else that you dreamed about?"   
  
I can feel myself blushing. "N-no ... not that I would like to tell you about ..."   
  
"Oh, that's ok, you never have to tell me anything you don't want to."   
  
A feeling of sadness pierces my heart. He doesn't get it ... ? Even after chance has all but dumped the truth in his lap? ... I shake my head, silently cursing my inability to hide my emotions even as he begins to look concerned.   
  
"You're so very honest ... and caring ..."   
  
"Sylpheel, what's wrong?"   
  
"It's nothing, Gourry-sama ... nothing at all ..."   
  
I hear him following me as a I walk away ... How could I ever say the words?   
  
Tell him what I feel ... tell him that I love him? 


	11. Fantasy Of Love

##@##  
"Sylpheel ..." His hands upon my shoulder root me down to my spot, unable to move. When had there ever been such tenderness in his grip, such concern in his voice? ...   
  
"I just want you to know I'm always here for you, no matter what happens." He speaks softly, caringly.   
  
"You've always been there for me ... it's one of the reasons why I love you, Gourry-sama." As soon as the words escape my lips, I want to pull them back. How could I put such a burden upon him? The knowledge that I love him would only drag him down ... Why is he smiling?   
  
"I've been wanting to hear that for a long time, Sylph-chan."   
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Amelia grinned happily, watching Gourry kiss Sylpheel from behind a bush before sneaking back to the main party. Spotting Xeros across the room, she headed over there, grinning.   
  
"It worked!"   
  
A brief grin spread across Xeros's face, before returning to it's previous expression of paranoid worry.   
  
"What's wrong, Mr. Xeros?"   
  
"That damned groundhog ..."   
  
A hand tapped Xeros on the shoulder, making him jump. Amelia, who was looking in the direction of who the hand belong to, began blushing, staring unashamedly. Xeros whirled around, glaring in annoyance at the young man who had tapped his shoulder. The youth reached up and pushed his tan-blonde hair out of his eyes, his coffee-with-lots-of-cream-colored skin marking him as foreigner, being too dark for a visitor, way too light for a native.   
  
"Excuse me, could you tell me where I am?" The young man asked, his brown eyes darting between looking at Xeros, to lingering on Amelia. "I am Prince Toma, and myself and my people have come here by accident."   
  
It was at that point, tipsy and wearing a small paper lantern on it's head, that the groundhog decided to make an entrance. Being chased by several of the native girls for the large collection of sarongs it was dragging along behind it. In a blur of inebriated action, it wrapped the sarongs around Xeros's ankles, stole his belt, and went zipping off across the dance floor, snitching various other shiney things. Including the ring Zelgadis had just been giving to Lina.   
  
It's fuzzy rampage ended on a rather crispy note. 


	12. Illusion of Tommorrow - *Epilogue*

##@##  
  
  
" ... and we've been wandering through worlds ever since." Prince Toma gratefully took a drink from the water cup he was handed, as he had been talking nonstop for the past half hour as he told his tale. Zelgadis, Lina on his lap, thought for a bit on what the Prince had told them.   
  
"Prince Toma!" Everyone turned in the direction of the voice. It was a rather monkey-like man, wearing some type of armour, running up from the beach and entirely out of breath. "The island!"   
  
Before the second word had settled in the air, Prince Toma had raced down to the beach ... and stopped, staring. His home, the Island of Illusion, was floating in the air.   
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
He's beautiful ... and my age! With Mr. Zelgadis, he always seemed so distant, so far from me no matter what I did. But Prince Toma's so nice, so polite ... Does he believe in Justic?  
  
  
##@##  
  
This is the END! No more! No way! :D 


End file.
